1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a mobile high-definition link (MHL) port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, accompanied with thriving electronic technologies, portable consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers are becoming more and more popular. As portable consumer electronic devices must be compact in size for better portability, screen sizes of such portable consumer electronic devices are quite limited. In response to the demand of transferring an image of a portable consumer electronic device to and playing the same on a display device having a larger size, a transmission specification such as mobile high-definition link (MHL) for transmission between the two above devices is developed. One setback of the current MHL is that, while transmitting image data between a portable consumer electronic device and a display device, other types of data or commands cannot be transmitted between the two. As a result, a user is restricted to control the portable consumer electronic device only via an input interface (e.g., a touch screen) of the portable consumer electronic device.